ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Toys R Us Movie
The Toys "R" Us Movie (stylized as The ToysЯUs Movie) is an upcoming 2019 American animated musical comedy adventure family film created by the toy retailer Toys "R" Us as its first animated feature film. The film serves as a tribute to the company that will soon officially go out of business after it went bankrupt, and will be selling all 800 of its US stores, starting in May 2018. Synopsis Geoffrey the Giraffe lives in and works at the world's greatest toy store, Toys "R" Us, where every toy in the store comes to life. Geoffrey has been the owner of that store for 16 years after his father ran it since 1957. But when an evil and insane businessman plans to buy Toys "R" Us, so he can shut it down for good, it's up to Geoffrey and his friends to band together, defeat the businessman, and save the company. Plot Coming soon! Cast *James Corden as Geoffrey the Giraffe, a star-spotted giraffe and the current owner of Toys "R" Us who is the main protagonist of the movie. **Jacob Tremblay as a young 7-year-old Geoffrey *Tom Holland as Michael, a Lego minifigure who is the main deuteragonist of the movie. *Jim Carrey as John E. Moolah, an evil and insane businessman who is the main antagonist of the movie. He plans to buy Toys "R" Us, so he can shut it down for good. *Bill Murray as Dr. G. Raffe, Geoffrey's father. *Kristen Bell as Lisa, John’s business partner. She is much friendlier and kinder to everyone at Toys "R" Us than John. *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, the pony from My Little Pony who is friends with Geoffrey and Michael. *John Cena as the toy version of himself. *Hugh Jackman as the Toyinator, a toy version of the Terminator. *Benedict Cumberbatch *Fred Tatasciore Production Development In March 2018, during production of Eric Animations, the former voice of MCHB/Alban Nolan Massey wanted to do a Toys R Us film in honor of the beloved store that would soon shut down in the next few months. The same month, he would declare that his company Slimeworks Studios would help with the film. Shortly after that, Jessica Finn signed on to be co-director and James Sharp also stepped in to direct the film with Mike Mitchell, John Musker, Ron Clements, Phil Lord, and Christopher Miller while Stephan Swaby signed in to be executive producer of the film. While Nolan, James, and Mason Price are developing and writing a script, which is in progress, Nolan's best friend, Zachery Thomas, who is the founder and CEO of Aniboy Entertainment, stepped in to help with the production of the film. That same month, Mason Price, also known as Mplaya3, also signed on to help with the script and be the film's executive producer. Emman Cortez, aka Spider-GemBlur is going to write the script. More coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Bill Murray was considered for the role of the animated character Geoffrey the Giraffe, along with Taron Egerton, Matthew McConaughey, and even Nolan Massey himself. Soon, James Corden signed on to play Geoffrey with Bill Murray signing on to play his father. John Cena has also signed on to play an animated toy version of himself. Nolan joined the film to play an unknown character. Animation Coming soon! Post production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Marketing Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Trivia Gallery Credits Polls Can I keep the Toys "R" Us Movie project moving forward? Yes No Can you help me with the Toys "R" Us Movie project? Yes No Category:Upcoming Films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Toys Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Animated Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Family films Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:CGI/hand-drawn animated films Category:Stop-motion Category:Flash animation Category:Clay-animated movies Category:LEGO Category:Animal Logic Category:Films featuring puppetry Category:Toys R Us Category:MovieLover9000's ideas Category:Knottyorchid12's ideas Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Warner Bros. films